Things Will Turn Out Alright
by Cora Comie
Summary: Darien brings love back into Serena's Life.
1. Default Chapter

  
Things will Turn Out Alright..  
Part I  
  
Author's Note: Disclaimer is the usual. This is a romance Fan Fic between Serena (Usagi), and Darien (Mamaru). This is my 1st attempt, well, actually 2nd. It's my 1st REAL attempt. Reviews are always welcome, positive or negative, because I really need all your support in order to write stories for all to enjoy. And who would want a crappy story?! ^^ -Da Black Tulip  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Cry, all she could and wanted to do. Recently, she just broke up with her boyfriend of 2 months. Just like that, Alan Just walked out of her life leaving her in nothing but sadness and tears. As she sat up in bed, under her covers, she wiped away her last teardrop, and thought perhaps they weren't meant to be after all. She saw the break-up coming, but she didn't want to accept the fact it would be over. However, reality hit too late, there would never be again, "Serena and Alan." It's all in the past, mo matter how much she wanted to return to that dream, it's not there to come back. She had two days to heal her conditions before going back to school and face the case of the ex.  
  
School began, and everything dreadful came back to haunt her. The sight of Alan made her sad. He seemed perfectly fine, laughing and joking around with his gang. She could only look at him from afar and wonder how could he act this way after their brutal break-up. Her friends all tried to cheer her up, they even introduced many new people to her. She kindly treated them with curtsey, but Alan was still in her lonely heart.  
  
A week has gone by, and turns out she's been better, and looking to the positive side of things, but everything shattered when Alan started dating someone new. He seemed to no longer know of Serena's existence. She went back to the state of when they broke up. Agony haunts her everywhere, every time she sees a couple cuddling together sweetly.  
  
During all his time, there was someone who has been keeping an eye on the small blonde sophomore; Darien. He was a junior sharing two classes wither her. Aching to talk to her, but fear should would only push him away.   
  
He saw her features were so distinct and beautiful. She had pure blond silky hair that reached her ankle when put up into two round buns on the top of her head. Flowing from them were two thick strands of those lovely hair, which reflects perfectly on her pale and rosy skin tone. She looked like a picture painted to be hung on the wall. At only 5'6", she could make any 6' bulky guys melt with that sensational smile she gives everyone. For she seems so pure and innocent, too perfect to be true. She was blessed with the touches of an angel, the first to be born on Earth. Darien often thinks how perfect she is in everyway. Even when she's upset, her anger seems only on the surface, because deep inside, she was still that lovely girl with a beautiful smile for all to see. Darien only needs to close his eyes and picture the angel in his mind to feel at ease and full of happiness. He wanted this angel, he wanted her all to himself and never let her go until the end of time.   
  
So, finally he took up the courage to talk to her. To his surprise, she kindly met his acquaintances with respect. Both enjoyed each other's company, for a while, a smile finally re-appeared upon Serena's face. Darien had restored it. No sooner, Serena's spirits arose and her sweetness had returned. Things could only get better. ("Hint Hint")  
  
Alan the person seemed to have faded completely, in his place was replaced with the image of Darien when Serena fantasizes.   
  
You see, Darien was like chocolate, rich and sweet, full of excitement and fun. One bite makes one rise up toward heaven. (Sorry, as a chocoholic, that's how it feels with chocolate.)  
  
His tender smile could make you warm inside out. His short shiny black hair is one of his hot physical traits, he looks so handsome and have so much charm. With a perfect body build full of firm muscles on his 8-pack abs. (Com'on, must dig a hottie with nice firm abs. ^^) Indeed, he truly was a HUNK of chocolate. What makes it sweeter is that he has a great personality, full of sugar inside as well. His kindness toward his fellow schoolmates was so full of love, and that's especially toward Serena.   
  
Every girl's wish was to be with him, and he has granted that wish to the lovely Serena he admired from the first second he lay his eyes upon her.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2..Everything's gonna be alright~  
  
"She's lovely, isn't she?" Darien said to Andrew at the arcade.  
  
"I think she's got the hots for you, too!"   
  
"Really? I've been planning to ask her out, but I want to know that she will accept me, and it would work out alright." As Darien said this, Serena walked into the Arcade with a smile on her face. She saw Darien and Andrew, and gave them a little wave. Andrew motioned for her to go towards them. As she walked over to them, she gave Andrew and Darien each a warm hug. That was the first she has given to Darien, it felt magical, but awkward, but no mater, they were both interested in each other. Their eyes said it all.  
  
Andrew hesitated, and decided to move away to give them space. As soon as Andrew left their table, Darien wanted to make conversation, but he kept on stuttering and decided to shut up. He just kept his loving eyes on her face, her flawless face that is smiling like an angel. Serena looked at him, and wondered, 'He's so perfect, I really need to hold him, for I feel so lonely.' She cleared her throat and said, "So, wassup? You come here often?"  
  
"Yes, everyday, I come here when I have nothing to do, and just hang out with Andrew, and sometimes help him out in the arcade." He said, and thought, 'And to watch you my angel.'  
  
"I see, I come here a lot too, mostly to just waste away the time. How come I don't see you much here?"  
  
"I guess that's because we aren't very close friends, and don't pay much attention to me." Darien said quietly.  
  
"Yea, I guess, I mean we don't hang out with the same gang, and the only common person we know is Andrew. And you're his bestfriend, and I'm like his little sister." Serena smiled sweetly.  
  
"He's a really nice guy, I can trust him with my life." '...and secrets' he thought.  
  
"uh-huh." Serena nodded.  
  
Andrew walked back to them, and shook his head; feelings that without a nudge they are hopeless, and will never get together. 


End file.
